Crossroads
by Misplaced Avatar
Summary: POST-WAR: Destiny is a funny thing...-Uncle Iroh Sequel to "Not One Of Us"


**A/N: HAI! I'm back with the Sequel to "Not One of Us," and I'm pretty excited! who else?**

oO0Oo

"_When it is dark enough, you can see the stars."_

_-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

oO0Oo

"Okay, you'll tell me the story tonight, right?"

"Story?"

"YES! You promised you'll tell me the rest of the story!"

"I didn't promise anything..."

"COME ON!"

"Hey I'm just messing with you, just sit down so I can say the rest"

"Yay!"

0OoO0

_**KATARA:**_

The same feeling is running through me. That feeling of being in the air, but this is different. I'm traveling to a place that I call my home. Sokka is snoring next to me and Aang is at the head of the bison, steering him in the right direction.

A couple of times, I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from saying what I'm thinking, and I had to remind myself twice that my home is the South Pole, not the Fire Nation.

I miss him already.

I can't fall asleep, but I know I need to, and I deeply want to. Looking at the stars doesn't help me like it used to. The shapes are familiar and they're brighter than ever due to the lack of light below and my closeness to the sky, but it was almost painful to admire.

I remember seeing the same stars yesterday in the Fire Nation. Zuko led me to the garden that he said was his mother's favorite spot, and I wish I could tell him it was my new favorite too. I showed him the constilations that my mother used to show me, and when I mentioned Ursa Major, he told me his mother's name was Ursa.

I couldn't respond to that.

Even knowing the feel of his lips on mine, I chose Aang because I knew I belonged to him. Zuko had his own destiny and he spent so much time looking for his right path that I shouldn't stand in the way. Besides I was the one who found Aang in that iceberg a little less than a year ago, it was likely we would fall in love on our way.

Yes, I love Aang.

I love him because I didn't loose him. Aang is still with me and I didn't loose him like I did with my mother and Zuko. Aang is my best friend, and I love him with all my heart. And I know for a fact he loves me too.

Zuko does love someone else. That Mai girl. He has somebody, as do I.

_o0O Six Months Later_ _O0o_

_**ZUKO:**_

I run a hand through my messy hair. Being the Fire Lord is a lot harder than people might think. My father left the world a gigantic mess for me to clean up. It's late at night and the only source of light is the candle flickering gently next to my ink tray.

Fustrated, I slam my brush against the parchment I'm currently writing on, which makes the ink splatter all over the page.

I stand from my seat and take the candle by the base. I slip out my bedroom door and down the hallway to the garden my mother used to take me to when I was feeling upset.

The stars look incredible. They shine in the most beautiful way, but I can't enjoy them. Painful memories ring in my head, making each beat of my heart a painful thud.

Now I don't just have my mother to grief over.

I didn't beg her to stay. I understood her reasons and I knew she was right to leave, but it still hurts to think of her.

My uncle used to tell me destiny was a funny thing, and I never knew how it would turn out. Now I know exactly where my destiny lies, and it's not with her. I have Mai and she has Aang.

Don't get me wrong, I don't have anything againts Aang. I love that kid like a brother. I know he's going to treat Katara right, and that settles me fine, knowing she will be happy.

It must be nice having someone express their feelings for you. Every once in a while, Mai would tell me she loved me or kissed me or something, but she hardly does. The only person I have to depend on to show me what love actually looks like is my uncle.

And sometimes when I do feel extremely depressed, I remember Katara.

How she cared about the entire gang, how she wouldn't back away from a fight, how she knew exactly what needed to be done, and how she saved me on occasion.

And the way she kissed me.

It was different.

I don't know exactly how, but it was, and it felt good.

In one way or another, she still helps me.

oO0Oo

**A/N: CHEESE AND RICE! THIS WAS DI-FI-CULT! I'M FINALLY FINISHED! I had a MAJOR case of writer's block and it irritated me SO MUCH! I'm just glad I finally had this done!**

**Believe it or not, the hardest (and most painful) to write was Katara explaining why she loves Aang. Somehow I just don't see it. Maybe I've been reading too many fanfics. Anyway, I'll update soon.**

**LOVE YOU FIRE LILLIES!**

**-Misplaces Avatar**


End file.
